Enfermo: una convalecencia reveladora
by espero kiu lumi
Summary: Naruto se ha pescado un resfriado que lo ha lanzado a la cama con fiebre. Kakashi lo necesita en forma para la proxima misión y le ordena a Sasuke que cuide día y noche de él hasta que mejore. ¿Que sentimientos afloraran en esta forzada intimidad? SasuNar
1. La mision de Sasuke

Hola a todas, este es mi primer sasu naru así que espero les guste. No es precisamente Yaoi (al menos por el momento) pues es más bien la relación de tensión que existe entre estos dos que aún no aceptan que su amsitad es más que rivalidad, más que odio, y más que amor.

* * *

**1 LA MISION DE SASUKE**

Era muy temprano en Konoha y la nieve caía violentamente cubriendo todo a su paso. Resguardándose al abrigo de los pilares del viejo puente una niña de pelo rosado trataba de sortear la fuerte ventisca. A lo lejos una figura se acercaba recortándose en la penumbra del alba, que por ser un día tan tormentoso, estaba casi tan cerrada como la noche.

- Sasuke-kun!!! – la chica de pelo rosa agitaba una mano casi congelada en el aire – Sasuke-kun aquí aquí!!

- Ohayo Sakura – resignado se detuvo apoyando los codos en el barandal evitando mirar a la kunoichi, era una verdadera molestia.

- Sasuke-kun, ven a pararte junto a mi para cubrirnos del frío – Los ojos de la chica mostraban una sutil inocencia mientras una loca eufórica gritaba en su interior " _Sííí Sasuke tendrá que estarse juntito a mí si no quiere morir de frío, Kakashi nunca ha sido puntual pero que suerte la mía que Naruto no se aparezca aún… grande Sakura!!!!_"

Sasuke miro a la chica con el rabillo y rodando los ojos agregó – no gracias, me gusta el frío – (N/A: JA Sakura¿querías con Sasuke? en mi fic.. JAMAS!!! )

- Si claro Sasuke, es un muy buen clima-

- _"estúpida Sakura, es una tormenta ¿¡cómo dices eso!?" _- se reprendía mentalmente – Me refiero a que es un buen clima para una misión, con eso del factor sorpresa y todo lo demás jejeje –

- En realidad la tormenta disminuye el campo de visión y nos hace más propensos a caer en una trampa –

- Claro, claro. Que listo eres Sasuke – Sakura reía muy incómoda frente a su nuevo fracaso de acercarse al Uchiha.

Una brillo azulado, único vestigio de la existencia de un sol más allá de la tormenta, iluminaba la huella del camino por donde una mancha naranja corría dando estrépitos a la distancia. Naruto se acercaba moviendo escandalosamente los brazos y gritando, como era su costumbre.

- no se vayan!!! Ya llegooo!!!... no se vaya Kakashi Sensei!!! – un torbellino cruzó el puente y se quedó petrificado en el otro extremo mirando a todos lados sin poder entender nada.

- Naruto Acá – Sakura le llamaba fastidiada.

- He? He? – Naruto miraba para todos lados inspeccionando el lugar de encuentro y al darse cuena que su maestro no estaba suspiró aliviado, puso sus manos en la nuca comenzó a caminar hacia la chica.

- Por que has demorado tanto Naruto? Ya es suficiente tener que aguardar por Kakashi. A como llegara él antes que tú nos vamos sin esperarte!-

- Joder, lo siento Sakura-chan, pero es que me he pescado un resfriado y no he pasado muy buena noche por eso me quedé dormido.

- mmm….Baka – El chico de pelo negro refunfuñaba apoyando aún su espalda en la baranda.

- AAaaaa tu no te metas dobe! Que nadie te ha preguntado.

- Pues deberías tomarte más en serio las misiones, si no estás en condiciones de salud de afrontar una es mejor que te quedes en casa.

- Un simple resfriado no puede con el gran Uzumaki Naruto y su camino ninja. Lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo Sasuke- teme, pero no te daré el placer de verme tendido en una cama como un vejete!

- Me alegra mucho que tengáis tanto ánimo esta mañana – la boluta de humo se disipo y sobre el travesaño de puente kakashi los observaba divertido.

- LLEGAS TARDE!!!!!! – tres voces le gritaban desde abajo, más por costumbre que por que pensaran servía de ago.

- He si bueno… es que me demoré en los…-

- … los caminos de la vida - concluyó sakura con impaciencia - si vale ya lo sabemos es lo que siempre dices y después resulta que estabas leyendo el nuevo número del icha icha paradise y …

- Dinos de una vez !- Sasuke intervino antes de escuchar otro sermón inútil de la pelirosada, no tenía ganas de quedarse bajo la nieve escuchando sus chillido. - ¿para qué nos has citado en medio de esta ventisca con tanta urgencia?-

- Bueno que urgencia la de Uds… aún no lo sé – los tres lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados y las mandíbulas desencajadas.

- QUE!!! – Naruto era el único que logró articular palabra – No sabes Kakashi sensei la horrible noche que he tenido y me cita a que me congele esperándote para nada!!!

- Calma, calma, ahora voy a preguntarle a Tsundae Sama de que trata la próxima misión, que poco pacientes, aguarden acá –

- Noo!! vuelve Kakashi sensei!!! No nos dejes acá congelándonos, que te crees!! – Naruto reclamaba contra el espacio vacío donde antes había estado el Jounin.

- no sacas nada con eso Naruto-teme – Sasuke lo ignoraba con la mirada mientras seguía reprendiéndole – es tu culpa por venir tan ligero de ropa.

- Ya te he dicho que esta mañana me he quedado dormido y salí corriendo con lo primero que encontré, ya cuando me detuve acá me di cuenta del frío que tenía. – Los argumentos del rubio se entendían cada vez menos porque sus dientes empezaron a castañetear y su nariz empezaba a hacerse agua con un liquido viscoso.

- Baka…, - Sasuke se arrebujó la chaqueta sin hacer caso del rubio que estaba ya empezando a estornudar.

- Sakura-chan .. ¿Puedo quedarme junto a ti mientras esperamos? He venido tan solo con esta polera y los dos juntos estaremos mucho mejor – Naruto puso una mano tras la mucha mientras intentaba reír torpemente con una mandíbula que bailaba al son de los escalofríos.

- No, lo más probable es que me pegues tus bichos y yo también me enferme –

- Por favor Sakura-chan –

- No, busca tu propio pilar que te resguarde de la ventisca. Sasuke-kun tiene razón, la culpa es tuya, a nadie se le ocurre salir así con este clima.

- ¿No será que te sientes nerviosa de tenerme tan cerca? – un golpe voló por los aires y le dio de lleno en la cara de Naruto mientras la pelirosada seguía gritándole.

Sasuke miraba de reojos la animada pelea que tenían esos dos, aunque no era una disputa muy justa porque el rubio tenía todas las de perder.

"_¿Cómo puede Naruto fijarse en una tía tan odiosa como esa_" – por alguna razón al Uchiha le molestaba la relación que tenían esos dos. Como el decía : "distraía a Naruto de lo verdaderamente importante", cosas importantes como medirse con él.

Así siguieron un buen rato hasta que el kitsune optó por sentarse en el suelo cerca de Sasuke y la Kunoichi desistió de lanzarle cuanta cosa filosa traía en su mochila. Luego de ese incidente se quedaron en silencio esperando el regreso de su instructor. Las horas pasaron y la tormenta no amainó, tampoco había rastro del líder de la patrulla 7 ni de sus nuevas instrucciones. La tarde amenazaba con venirse en cima sin que hubieran siquiera empezado la misión.

- Se está demorando bastante ya¿no lo creen? – Sakura se frotó los hombros con las manos para darse calor.

- Es verdad, el suele tardarse pero creo que esta vez se ha pasado.- Sasuke estiró los miembros para relajar los músculos agarrotados. Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago le hizo caer en cuenta de todo el tiempo que ya había transcurrido desde el desayuno.

- Traje bocadillos para la merienda, si quieres podemos compartirlos –

Sasuke miró suspicaz a la pelirosa no le venía bien andarse con esa cursilerías, sin embargo el hambre era evidente. Aguardó la conocida intervención de Naruto a la hora de hablar de comida, de esta manera aceptaba la propuesta y salvaba su orgullo, pero el silencio se extendió más de lo esperado.

- Entonces¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun? – Sakura extrajo de su bolso la merienda y un delicioso aroma le llegó por el aire. Naruto lo había sentido también pero permanecía quieto sentado en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas. Eso no era normal.

- Que opinas Dattebayo? –

- Claro también alcanza para ti naruto, jeje - "_Ese tonto siempre tiene que entrometerse entre Sasuke-kun y yo_"

Sasuke dio un ligero empujón al rubio con la rodilla y el cuerpo de este se tambaleó quedamente recostandose de la lado sobre el suelo. Una respiración profunda y acompasada dejaba escapar el cálido aliento por la comisura de los labios mientras sobre las arreboladas mejillas sus párpados se negaban a abrirse.

- Se ha dormido!!! Ese vago se ha dormido mientras estamos esperando una misión… Naruto no tiene remedio.- el pelinegro se acercó al kitsune con preocpación mientras Sakura continuaba despotricando – y así quiere ser llamado Hokague algún día, ya me lo imagino durmiendose en …

- Shht, silencio Sakura. Me parece que no esta dormido… esta. –

- mmmm si, está desmayado. – Kakashi había aparecido y se asomaba por sobre el hombro del Uchiha – mmm al parece tiene mucha tempertura, eso les pasa por quedarse jugando en la nieve con tan mal clima.

- DE QUE HABLAS!!! – Sakura estallo de indignación – si hemos estado todo el día esperando que nos digas que ha pasado con la famosa misión!!!!!!!

- Aaahhh!!! es verdad, lo había olvidado – El ninja copiador sonreía entrecerrando el único ojo visible – la han postergado por mal tiempo. Pensaba que ya les había comentado eso, menos mal dio la casualidad que pasaba por aquí, de lo contrario nunca me entero.

- ¿¡Te habías olvidado!? – el sharingan de Sasuke brillaba en sus ojos con una furia que bullía por sus poros.

- Sí, eso fue lo que dije. – Kakashi lo miraba inocente como quien hubiera dicho "el cielo es azul" o algo por el estilo. – Basta ya de tantas tonterías, dejen de jugar de una vez y lleven a Naruto a casa. Si se queda más tiempo bajo esta tormenta no estará en forma para nuestra próxima asignación.-

Sasuke tomó el cuerpo de Naruto que aún no volvía en si y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Los brazos azules de frío se mecían lánguidos a los costados. El chico rubio estaba ardiendo en fiebre y ya había comenzado a balbucear incoherencias.

- Sasuke – Kakashi los detuvo antes de partir – Será mejor que te quedes por él unos días hasta que se mejore, no se ve nada bien.

- Que!!! Y por que yo??? – Un leve rubor subió por las mejillas del pelinegro al imaginarse pasando la noche en casa del rubio.

- Muy sencillo, porque Uds son sus único amigos y me da la impresión que si lo dejamos en manos de cierta señorita es muy probable que Naruto termine con un trauma cerebral de tantos golpes que le asestarían en la cabeza. –

La imagen muy conocida de Sakura dándole de garrotazos acudió a la mente del Uchiha, era más humano enviar al chico directamente a manos de Orochimaru que dejarlo a merced de la Kunoichi. Aún así el pelinegro no se sentía a gusto teniendo que pasarse a solas con su amigo encerrados bajo un inclemente tormenta que no daba señales de querer retirarse. Un murmuro quejumbroso le llegó al oido, por el rabillo del ojo vio el rostro enrojecido de naruto mientras su mirada se perdía en un vacío nebuloso. "… _Dobe_…" Casi podía asegurar que lo estaba retando, aún con un mínimo dejo de conciencia, el rubio solo pensaba en esa fuerte rivalidad que los unía más allá de la amistad.

- Y que te hace pensar que yo no lo mataré, después de todo sería muy fácil derrotarlo en las condiciones en que se encuentra –

- Si, eso es verdad – Kakashi se levantó para seguir su camino – pero no tendría gracia ganarle así, no te parece. – Diciendo esto dio una sugestiva mirada a ambos – Además Tú y él tienen cosas pendientes… -

- Que dices? Que cosas pendiente tiene Sasuke-kun con Naruto? – Sakura no entendía nada y al parecer Sasuke tampoco, o al menos no quería entender.

- Bhaa… ya lo averiguaran Uds. dos. Me voy ya me he entretenido mucho platicando. Recuerda llevarlo a su casa y no lo descuides hasta que esté en forma. Los necesito a los tres para la próxima misión. – Diciendo esto desapareció tan rápido como había llegado dejado a los tres muchachos solos en medio de la tormenta.

- Vamos Sakura – El Uchiha comenzó a correr con Naruto a cuestas para sacarlo lo más pronto posible del frío. Era su rival pero no por eso dejaba de ser alguien muy importante para él, aún cuando no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo.

- No tienes que cuidarme dobe yo puedo hacerlo solo – unos ojos azules se habrían levemente por unos momentos.

- calla baka que no lo hago por gusto – asiendo con más fuerza a su amigo que ardía en fiebre ajustó el paso dejando muy atrás a Sakura.

- entonces déjame, nadie te está pide que lo hagas - la cálida respiración del kitsune en su cuello le erizaba la piel con cada respiración.

- Usuratonkachi … mejor te callas de una vez que me molestas – El pelinegro pudo distinguir el esbozo de una sonrisa en los labios de Naruto antes de caer nuevamente en la inconciencia. La cabeza alborotada se acurrucó una vez más en su hombro y allí se entregó placida a la protección que le brindaba.

No importaba en ese momento los muchos motivos que tuvieran para querer medir fuerzas y enfrentarse continuamente, no importaba que tan distintos eran. Algo más había entre ellos que los unía y le permitía al rubio rendirse seguro en los brazos de su amigo, ese amigo que una vez había dado la vida por él, ese que nunca dejaría que nadie, excepto él mismo, le hiciera daño.

* * *

Y bien: que les pareció ? Sasuke tendrá que pasarse unos buenos días de enfermero mientras Naruto se reponga en la pequeña residencia Uzumaki (comprenderan Uds que no habrá mucho espacio donde arrancar jejej) Además estan en plena tormenta de nive que no les dejará salir ... o recivir demasiadas visitas por el momento XD ... uuuuuy serán una experiencia muy ... hemm... esclarecedora... luego me entendereís por qué.

ya ahora las dejo un millon de abrazos a la distancia y espero lo sigan disfrutando

PS: aviso desde ya que hasta despues del 11 sería la actualización porque tengo informe de proyecto en la U... de todos modos ya luego las compenzaré... gracias y dejen reviews... acepto ideas sugerencias y críticas varias.


	2. Desnudando a naruto

Hola nuevamente: espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capi... se que dije que me iba a tardar en subir el siguiente pero ya ven... tengo las ideas atravesadas y no puedo hacer nada al respecto más que escribir.

Sasuke lleva a Naruto a su casa para que no se enferme... pero todos saben que no es bueno que alguien con fiebre permanezca con la ropa mojada... mmmm bueno ahí les dejo una pista de lo que viene pero no se hagan muchas iluciones todavía (en estos momentos esos dos soneteros jejeje no saben lo que se les viene: pero más adelante) Bueno les dejo y espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**

**2. DESNUDANDO A NARUTO**

****

El cuerpo de naruto pesaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado, tomándolo de un brazo y con mucho cuidado lo dejó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la muralla. Los labios del chico se entreabrieron levemente al sentirse alejado de la calidez de su amigo y enfrentarse al frío que arreciaba toda Konoha.

- Sasuke-Teme…- había sido un susurro arrancado de sus labios incoherentes.

"Me ha llamado…" – Sasuke se agachó en cuclillas para comprobar que el rubio estaba profundamente dormido – "_No, me ha llamado en sueños…"_- meditó mirando las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos cerrados con premura. – "_pero que tiene este baka que andar pensando en mi en sueños!!!" _–

-Oye Dobe!! – El Uchiha lo sacudía con fuerza para que abriera los ojos – Despierta de una vez. Estamos afuera de tu piso pero esta cerrada la puerta – "_idiota"_- pensó – "_ni que fuera a ausentarse todo el día y la deja abierta… en que estoy pensado_" –

- Naruto! Abre los ojos – El pelinegro insistía pero no había mucho resultados. Miró el rostro de su amigo que yacía recargado sobre el hombro. Extendió la mano para coger su mentón y poder mirarle mejor, un escalofrío en el brazo le recorrió fugaz al sentir el contacto de aquella piel morena entre sus dedos. – "_Que … que ha sido eso_" – Se acercó con cuidado para observar al Kitsune con más atención y pudo notar la pesada respiración sobre su cara. - "_Que ha sido ese cosquilleo que sentí_" – recorrió con la vista al shinobi que tenía a un palmo de distancia tratando de encontrar una explicación, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque unos cristales azules le devolvían intensamente la mirada.

- Que haces tan cerca de mí Dobe… - un recelo temeroso se asomaba con cada palabra.

Sasuke le soltó bruscamente haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara en la pared y retrocedió. El rubio parecía un borracho en el piso que pedía limosna, asustado por haberse topado con un asaltante. El Uchiha se puso nervioso, si no supiera que era un asesino frío en total dominio de si misma podría jurar que apareció un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, pero como he dicho: al chico del sharingan jamás le sucederían esas cosas¿verdad?

- Ya llegamos… - Se dio vuelta muy rápidamente para quedar viendo el pomo de la puerta– Tienes que abrir la puerta para que entremos, me estoy congelando acá afuera.

- Sasuke … - casi como un suspiro sonaron esa sucesión de letras en el aire.

- Que quieres Dobe?-

- No puedo abrir la puerta estoy muy cansado datebayo –

- no vengas con esas tonterías baka – enojado por esa burda excusa se dio vuelta y pudo notar que efectivamente el rubio estaba nuevamente quedándose dormido en el suelo, esta vez con la cabeza colgando sobre el pecho.

Se arrodillo frente a él y le tomó la frente para descubrir sus ojos. En el primer contacto le asombró la fiebre tan alta que tenía en chico, era claro que no estaba gastándole una broma como era su costumbre. Tenía que abrir la puerta aunque fuera a golpes y sacarle la ropa húmeda. ¿Sacarle la ropa? … bhaaa… ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por ello.

- Naruto... despierta donde están las llaves – de los labios salió una murmullo que pareció decir "en mi chaqueta" – Vamos Dobe que dices si no has traído chaqueta hoy!!

Sasuke miró con desconfianza la ropa del rubio, probablemente se refería a algún bolsillo en su polera. Inspeccionó con la mirada y para su incomodidad los únicos en la ropa del chico eran los que tenían sus pantalones. No tenía ganas de meter sus manos allí para tomar las llaves, le causaba un sentimiento extraño que le dibujaba círculos dentro del estómago. "_ojalá que no halla ninguna vecina metiche en ese minuto mirándonos_". Desvió la vista hacía el cielo que tenía a sus espaldas que rápidamente se ennegrecía sobre la ciudad. Con dedos temblorosos tanteó el pecho de Naruto y los deslizó hasta encontrar la abertura de los bolsillos.

- Demonios estando así agachado no queda espacio para que pueda meter la mano y buscar – resignado a que no sería tan fácil como mirar a otro lado y fingir que nunca lo había hecho pasó las manos bajos los brazos de su amigo. Una vez de pie lo apoyó contra la pared pero tan débil estaba el Uzumaki que se venía al suelo en cuanto lo soltaba. Lo sujetó firmemente entonces con una mano y cerrando lo ojos tanteó el bolsillo de su costado izquierdo manteniendo la mayor distancia posible.

Para mala suerte del Uchiha el saco era muy grande y el fondo estaba casi a la altura de las rodillas del Kitsune. Sin quererlo se vio obligado acercarse más de lo que había presupuestado en un comienzo, trató entonces de no pensar en lo juntos que estaban sus cuerpos cuando escuchó el corazón de él latir muy cerca de su oído. Tan solo a un centímetro aquel acompasado murmullo que no percibes a menos que estés abrazado de alguien. Sasuke trató de desviar la mirada pero era imposible porque estaba cargando a Naruto contra la pared a tan poca distancia que ocupaba todo su campo visual. Un nudo en la garganta y un tormbellino en la cabeza que le daba vueltas y no le permitía pensaba con claridad. Desesperadamente tanteó en el interior de la tela buscando las llaves, nada, no había nada en aquel lado.

- Esto no te va a salir gratis Usuratonkachi – se disponía a buscar del otro lado cuando cayó en cuenta de lo estúpida de la situación – Baka!!!! – se recriminó a si mismo – si lo recuestas en el piso es más sencillo – Furioso porque su torpeza lo había puesto innecesariamente en una situación tan comprometedora soltó a Naruto quien calló como un costal al suelo. – no te preocupes, mañana ya no te recuerdas de nada de esto… más te vale que no lo hagas.

Le tomó de la ropa mojada y le giró hasta poder buscan en el otro costado. Palpó sobre la tela con golpecitos cortos para no tener que meter la mano si nuevamente ni encontraría nada. Como había considerado tampoco estaban las susodichas llaves en ese tampoco. Suspiró aliviado por unos segundos de no tener que acercase tanto a un nauto así de indefenso. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al comprender las palabras del rubio.

" en la chaqueta" Claro como no lo imagino, las llaves estaban junto con la chaqueta que había dejado en casa. Se levantó y de un apatada derrivó la puerta para entrar. Una ventana se cerró de golpe en el mismo pasillo donde estaba el departamento de Naruto. Alguien que estaba espiando se había escondido asustado por la agresividad del pelinegro.

"_Lo que faltaba para completar el circo, la vieja chismosa que le diga mañana al nene que un desconocido ha irrumpido en su casa. Esta se la voy a cobrar a Naruto y a Kakashi por igual, a un por armar este lío y al otro por cargarme el muerto a mí _"

Arrastrando sin ganas al pobre Naruto entro en el departamento y cerró la puerta trancándola con una silla. El hogar estaba oscuro y como nunca había estado allí antes no tenía idea cual era el cuarto de Naruto. Tanteó en la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor y casi se cae de espalda pro el asombro.

- Naruto!! Alguien ha entrado a robar a tu casa- era un piso pequeño de dos ambientes solamente, en el estar estaba la mesa pequeña y la cocina americana junto a la puerta y cerca de la ventana arrimado a un rincón un sillón viejo y polvoriento.

En una segunda mirada un poco más detenida se dio cuenta que lo que estaba tirado no era más que ropa sucia y platos usados repartidos por todos lados, unos cuantos kunais ya muy gastados y montones de pergaminos y equipamiento de ninja desparramados sin lógica alguna por los rincones. El único delincuente que había entrado a esa casa estaba en ese mismo momento tirado inconsciente a sus pies.

Tomó el estrecho y corto pasillo que había a su derecha que remataba en el cuarto del kitsune. Lo tumbo en la cama que miraba a la ventana y comenzó a revolver en los cajones en busca de algo que le sirviera de pijama. Cuando hubo encontrado un pantalón de franela celeste con dibujos y una polerón perteneciente a otro juego se dio por satisfecho.

La noche estaba silenciosa y la luz del estar dejaba el cuarto en penumbras, sin embargo podía ver perfectamente el dilema que se le presentaba antes si. Debía sacarle la ropa húmeda o lo más probable es que su compañero de equipo terminara internado con pulmonía en el hospital pero la idea de ver a Naruto desnuda era una noción que le hacía sentir incómodo por decir lo menos. No era que le importara la salud del kitsune¿o si?.

- Baka! – Sasuke le llamó para que despertara mientras le daba la espalda– Baka despierta tienes que sacarte eso que esta todo mojado.- un muy confundido Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama. El movimiento fue demasiado brusco para sus aturdidos sentidos y del impulso que tomó el troncó siguió su camino y se balanceó velozmente contra el suelo. Algo blando y cálido le detuvo y el rubio se dio cuenta que estaba apoyado en el torso del Uchiha que había reaccionado inconscientemente igual que lo hiciera frente a los shuriken de Haku. Nervioso por el excesivo contacto lo apartó de su pecho tomándole de los hombros y se limitó a sentarse a los pies de la cama para evitar que nuevamente perdiera la compostura.

- ette… Sasuke…- Naruto juntaba los dedos como lo hiciera Hinata y escondía los ojos bajo el flequillo

- que quieres baka?-

- puedes… heemm… puedes ayudarme?-

- ayudarte con qué? – Sasuke abrió unos ojos muy grandes, se temía las palabras del Uzumaki y queriendo rehuir de la situación simuló estar absorto mirando por la ventana, aunque la incesane nevada y la implacable oscuridad evidenciaba lo ridículo del intento

- No… no puedo …- Naruto fruncía el seño de indignación, no le gustaba depender de ese Dobe para algo que hasta Konohamaru podía hacer solo - …no puedo quitarme la ropa mojada, está muy pesada.

Un incómodo silencio se instauró entre los dos que de no ser por la oscuridad de la habitación habrían notado que el otro estaba tan sonrojado e incómodo con la situación como ellos mismos.

El pelinegro podía sentir las gotas frías de sudor cortándole la piel al bajar por su espalda, eso no podía estarle pasando a él. Se vio desnudando al rubio que exponía su piel curtida por el sol y los remolinos en su estómago giraron tan deprisa que pensó que el suelo se desvanecía bajo sus pies, incluso estando sentado. Retorció las manos en el dobladillo de la polera para alejar ese cuadro de su cabeza pero fue entonces que una mente pecaminosa, desconocida hasta ese minuto, hizo su primera aparición. Atendiendo al llamado de la carne le llegó la imagen del ninja indefenso tumbado sobre las sabanas con los brazos tendidos a los costados de la cabeza, la boquita abierta exhalando la cálida respiración y la piel tostada completamente revelada antes sus ojos. No fue el reflejo del deseo sino el resultado de su mente de ninja, acostumbrada a lucubrar las posibles consecuencias en todas las situaciones. Habilidad muy útil en misiones pero que ahora le hacía una mala pasada mostrándole a su compañero vulnerable ante él y lo peor, no le había causado el desagrado que cualquiera hubiera sentido.

- Aaaaaa!!!- el Uchiha dio un golpe en la pared que dejó la depresión de su puño grabada en ella. – Esta bien vamos a terminar con esta estupidez de una vez y luego me dejas de molestar!!

El chico de pelo negro se levantó furioso y se acercó a su compañero, palpando con los dedos en la penumbra cogió las sandalias de Naruto.

- Sasuke, sería más sencillo si encendieras la luz, así…

- NOOO!!! – el mayor no quería verse expuesto a ese torso sedoso nuevamente – se queda todo como está!!! –

En un murmuro que bien podía parecer suspiro el ojiazul esbozó simplemente un débil "_baka_". En otras condiciones él mismo hubiera encendido la bombilla sólo para molestarlo pero ahora estaba tan cansado y la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que apenas se mantenía erguido sin sucumbir a las palpitaciones en sus oídos.

Sasuke sacó rápidamente las sandalias y las arrojó en un rincón para continuar con el pantalón. Arrodillado frente al kitsune comenzó a levantar la vista recorriendo su pierna con la mirada en busca de la pretina del pantalón para poder retirarlo. En su camino tuvo que quedarse prendado de cierta parte voluptuosa del rubio que le quedaba justo a la altura de los ojos.

"Joder" – reclamó para sí clavando la vista en el suelo - "Si el dobe me llega a ver en esta posición va a pensar cualquier estupidez de mi"-

Bufando molesto prefirió usar la fuerza bruta antes que tocar a su amigo nuevamente cerca de las caderas, con el bochorno de las llaves había sido suficiente. Agarró los pies del pantalón por el dobladillo y tiró con brusquedad sacudiendo en el intento el cuerpo del enfermo como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. Finalmente la prenda salió por sus tobillos sin haber tenido que de rozar ni un centímetro de esa tersa piel. Por la rudeza de los tumbos que dio había quedado tendido de espaldas en la cama con las piernas colgando.

- "_Muy bien, si logro quitarle la polera de la misma manera estaré a salvo, no quiero que luego el baka me moleste el resto de la vida por esta estúpida asignación. ¿Dónde se ha visto un Uchiha de enfermero?... noooo si Kakashi va a pagar por esto y mientras tenga que permanecer encerrado con este dobe también me las voy a cobrar con él._"-

Cavilando furioso en contra de su sensi y de su compañero tomó el borde inferior de la polera para sacarla por su cabeza a fuerza de tirones. Sin embargo, al estar el rubio tirado de espaldas, sus intentos no tenían buenos resultados.

- Que baka eres Naruto!!! Ayuda un poco!!- enfadado Sasuke dio con fuerza sobre la tela y separó el cuerpo del rubio de la cama con tan mala suerte que el cuello de la prenda mojada no pasó por la cabezota del futuro hokague. Ahí esaba Naruto sentado en el borde de la cama con el torso descubierto y la polera de revés atrapando su cabeza y sus brazo en el aire.

– Dobe!!! No me vengas con esas ahora, si no pones de tu parte no respondo!!!-

Acto seguido el pelinegro haciendo acopio de su impaciencia tiró con tal furia de la playera que esta por fin cedió, pero en el intento las caderas del nuestro enfermo se desprendieron de la cama. Al tener las manos alzadas sobre la cabeza y venírsele encima el cuerpo del rubio Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas sobre el suelo.

Cuando el Uchiha abrió los ojos sentía sobre sí la opresión del cuerpo desnudo del kitsune cortándole la respiración. Le hubiera gritado los insultos de siempre pero la cálida humedad de los labios del rubio le sellaba la boca en un beso. En la batahola ambos terminaron con las manos atrapadas en la polera sobre sus cabezas y tendidos sobre el piso de madera en medio de la penumbra. El aliento se quedó contenido en sus pulmones esperando que se quitara de encima pero eso no sucedía, estában los dos estáticos en la misma posición en que habían quedado, el uno porque se encontraba inconsciente el otro porque había quedado petrificado. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo entero sin enteder que era esa cálida sensación, mezcla de emoción y de la vergüenza

Cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta que su compañero no estaba despierto lo empujó de una patada y lo tiró lejos de sí haciendo caer el cuero sobre la cama, no sin que antes diera un golpe seco contra la pared.

- Ya está es suficiente!!! –se levantó enojado del suelo – no pienso quedarme haciendo de niñero de un baka como tu!!! Te he quitado la ropa húmeda y ahora me voy a mi casa a descanzar!!!. Si necesitas algo llama a Iruka sensei para que te lo hago, yo paso de esto!!! – Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dejarlo sólo en su cuarto. – "_Que descaro!!!, seguramente Kakashi me ha mandado a mi a hacer esta labor para tener a su koi sólo para sí el muy degenerado, de seguro que Iruka ni siquiera se ha enterado del estado en que está este dobe. Ahora mismo voy a buscarle para arruinarles la noche a los tortolitos y de paso librarme del entuerto._"

* * *

jeje.. qeu les ha parecido el beso??? muy dulce verdad?? debo confesar que me he entusiasmado con estos dos y me parece que naruto esta perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo a sakura, su destino es cierto Uchiha de ojos negros y mal caracter. no les parece??? jejejej

bueno les dejo y espero sigan disfrutando de SasuNaru 4ever XD


End file.
